Wendy Alexis Stalingrad
Wendy Alexis Stalingrad is a General in the Britannian Restoration League, 20 years old. She is played by DiamondDust. Appearance Wendy is a young Britannian woman possessing long, blonde hair that trails down to her legs and crimson eyes. She is slightly taller than most women her age and her body is finely toned from her regular exercise and activity. She is mostly adorned in her military uniform most of the time, though when she is on campus at Ashford Academy, she wears the required uniform. Personality Wendy can be best described as a 'hot-head.' She angers quite easily and often it tends to get the better of her, blinding her judgement and perhaps being her greatest flaw. She is cautious and untrusting of strangers and the only time she is even remotely friendly is when she is in the company of someone she trusts or respects. Because of this, Wendy does not have that many acquaintances, nor is she very sociable. When it comes to the mission, Wendy takes her job in the Britannian Restoration League very seriously, accepting her orders with no questions asked most of the time. Even so, she is not naive and is intelligent enough to make decisions on her own when dealing with a particular situation. Character History Backstory Wendy Alexis Stalingrad was born as the proud daughter of Warren Stalingrad, a soldier in the Holy Britannian Empire's army, and Marth Stalingrad, a simple maid that worked for the Royal Family. Neither of her parents were rich nor did they hold any status in the aristocratic society of Britannia, so the family often struggled to get by. Wendy was raised in a normal fashion, taught to be patriotic toward her country and its people. Wendy led a relatively normal life in Britannia until her father was killed in a skirmish between Britannian forces and Eleven terrorist in Area 11. It had been the first appearance of Zero and it had also been a moment that Wendy wouldn't forget. The stability of the Holy Britannian Empire at that time forced Wendy and her mother to move to Area 11, specifically, the city of Narita. There, Wendy struggled to fit in with the Britannian and Eleven population, the Eleven children often bullying her over her heritage. It was around this time that Zero and the Black Knights had gained fame and recognition not just in Area 11 and the Holy Britannian Empire, but around the world. Wendy took an immediately dislike for the Black Knights over the death of her father and this hatred was only intensified when her mother was killed in a landslide that decimated a large portion of Narita, the work of none other than Zero. With her parents gone, Wendy was forced to move in with her grandfather, Archibald P. Stalingrad. He happened to be a very high ranking General in the Britannian Military and he personally took her under his wing, gradually crafting her to be a soldier in his image. Wendy did not take a particular liking to this man, though she understood that she owed him greatly for taking her in when she had no one else to turn to. The years past before Wendy's training was completed. He left her in the homeland, while he went off to do battle with the Black Knights one last time. The war effort had become somewhat warped with the enemy having gained such tremendous strength, as well as establishing the United Federation of Nations. A few months passed without Wendy getting a word from her grandfather until one day she received a letter, informing her he had died in the line of duty. With yet another family member taken away from her and with the war coming to a close, Wendy made of her mind to do something about the current state of the world. While the Holy Britannian Empire hadn't exactly lost, the assassination of the 99th Emperor, Lelouch vi Britannia, paved the way for her homeland to take a democratic turn. The 100th Empress, Nunnally vi Britannian, partnered with Zero to do so, though the new United States of Britannia chose not to join the U.F.N. The aristocriscy of the nation had been destroyed and the upper crust of Britannia was left penniless, nameless, and somewhat abandoned by their unrecognizable nation. Most importantly, however, Wendy and others like her hadn't gotten a thing despite their sacrifices. Her parents and grandfather remained dead, while Zero and his followers celeberated their victory. Unable to stand back and simply accept 'his' world, Wendy joined up with a group known as the Britannian Restoration League. The organization had two simple goals: destroy Zero and the Black Knights and to restore the Holy Britannian Empire, just as it was before the war. In doing so, Wendy had effectively become a terrorist, but the notion did not bother her, so long as she could exact her revenge against Zero. Ongoing Story Wendy's value to the Britannian Restoration League quickly emerged in the form of espionage, something she had trained tirelessly in with her grandfather. The group began to employ her as a spy and frequently asked her to sneak into enemy installations and retrieve important information. When this option had been exhausted, her superiors ships her off to the United States of Japan in order to spy on the Black Knights and their activities. One agent doing so would be a lot less suspicious for the BRL, who were trying to keep a low profile at the time. Although the thought of being among the Eleven population upset her, Wendy accepted these orders and soon settled in the Tokyo Settlement. While in Japan, Wendy began to run into a few 'peculiar' people. The list included Reid Legato, Rebecca Buchanan, Raiiel Rayvin, and Ritsu Nakagawa. She found none of these individuals appealing, though Reid stuck out in her mind in particular, as he had embarrassed her in their first meeting. On top of that were her comrades, a fellow soldier in the BRL by the name of Nikarov Christov Takeo and the leader of the Britannian Restoration League, E.E. Each person was more interesting in the last and each had a tendency to keep Wendy's life in constant chaos. Abilities Thanks to the training Wendy recieved from her grandfather, Wendy is well versed in military hand-to-hand combat, using most conventional firearms, and piloting Knightmare Frames. Her physical prowess is above average thanks to her regular exercise and she is rather quick on her feet, boasting impressive running ability. Her skill set allows her take on opponents bigger than her without much difficulty, though such enemies still give her trouble. Her skill i piloting Knightmare Frames is great, but not spectacular. She tends to rush in recklessly, disregarding her machine's flaws. Nevertheless, she is a bit of a tactician while piloting and understands when she's at a disadvantage. Wendy also possesses the supernatural power of Geass, given to her by E.E. Her Geass gives her the power of 'Absolute Protection', which allows her to create powerful barriers around herself, her allies, or whatever other target she chooses. It is a handy ability, considering her specific batle style and it has saved her numerous times already. Relationships Category:Characters